Innocence
by Rukia Kuchiki-sometimes Ichigo
Summary: Ian's going on a raid, Wanda has a present for him to take along the raid, when she brings it to him before he leaves, he questions her innocence...


Okay, this is my first _The Host_ fan fiction. I'm tired of righting other fanfics of bleach and other stuff, and I'm rereading _The Host_ for like, the millionth time, so here yah go! It's mainly Wanda X Ian! It also takes place a little while after Wanda was put into Pet.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_ or any of the characters.

Switches throughout Ian and Wanda's POV

~X~

Ian

We were lying on the small twin mattresses pushed together in me and Kyle's old room.(Kyle was now rooming with Sunny, in the room next to ours.0 Wanda was curled up next to me, we weren't talking, but relishing last morning I had before I went on a raid, in about an hour, maybe less.

"Ian?" She asks, intertwining our hands.

"Yeah, what's up?" I answer my blue eyes flickering toward hers

"You know I love you, right?" I could see the truth in her eyes; she was worried about the raid.

"Yes, and I love you very much in return." I scoot closer and nuzzle my nose against her soft pink one in an Eskimo kiss.

"Wait one moment," She smiles shyly, she gets up and I notice she's wearing one of my old t-shirts.

She pads over to the small cabinet I had placed in my room, since Wanda was staying with me I let her use it for a place to put the few clothes and items she owned. I saw her dig something from behind her clothes, and she hides it from my view before I get a good look at it. Wanda walks back over, plopping down next to me while giggling and blushing furiously.

"Since you're going to be gone for a while, I wanted to give you this," She shows me her hands and in it is a small heart shaped stone, with our names on it.

Not painted, but engraved. It would have taken a lot of strength and effort for someone her size to carve it into the stone. The work on it showed how special she wanted it to be.

"Wanda, I love you so much, how did you ever accomplish this?" I was astonished

"I worked on it for a while, I wanted it to be a reminder of what you have waiting back for you on the raid, be safe. For me." She says looking be straight in my eyes. I push myself into a sitting position like hers and pull her beautiful form into an embrace.

"I'll make sure to bring it with me, and to not lose it." I kiss the top of her head before I continue, "But, I have to get ready for the raid, it's in a few minutes."

I'll admit that I lost track of time but for Wanda it's worth it.

~X~

Wanda

Ian pulls himself off the bed, as he sets the stone down on top of a homemade nightstand before getting dressed. I stare at the ceiling and wonder how Melanie is going to be while Jared was on the raid. Currently, Jamie wasn't allowed to go on this specific raid for getting detention so much this week.

Ian finishes getting dressed and walks over to me

"Ian, I'll miss you so much, be safe." I hugged him as he left the room. I look over to the nightstand and see that he had left the stone!

I originally planned that I was going to get dressed and follow him out but I didn't have enough time to slip on some clothes.

I look down and see that I had on a bra, some boy short underwear, and Ian's t-shirt that just barely covered everything. It slips off one shoulder and hangs dangerously close to the bottom of my underwear.

_Oh well, if I want to see Ian and give him the rock, then I'll have to go in this._

Not realizing my mistake I grab the surprisingly soft stone and leave the room to go to where the others are gathering to leave for the raid. I walk down the hall with ease, not noticing all the stares from all the men I pass.

I finally arrive to my destination and I call out, "Ian! You left the stone!" I walk over to him and I see his eyes widen

"Wanda!? Wha…What are you wearing?!" His nose starts to drip with blood. A nosebleed…from me?

I tilt my head and ask, "What's wrong?"

"You're pretty much, uh, uncovered, as a way to put it…" He tries to plug his nose unsuccessfully

From behind I see Melanie and Jared laughing their asses off along with everybody else going on the raid, and the ones saying goodbye.

"I just wanted to give you the stone, you forgot it and I didn't have any time to change." I say crossing my arms.

"I don't like the look the guys are giving you…" His nose bleed stops and he glares at all the guys looking at me.

His cold look makes them shiver and continue on with their business.

~X~

Ian

"But you know I'm yours, ever since we had se-," I shush her by putting my hand over her mouth just as she was pulling her long, silky waves from the hickey I had left on her neck. I felt my cheeks heat up as, Jared and some of the other guys along with Doc, Jeb, and Kyle pat me on the back.

As Kyle walks up to me he whispers in my ear, "Was she any good, dude? Was Pet still a virgin?"

I growl and say, "Yes, _dude,_ for _both _of your questions!" I give him the coldest glare I could muster up.

Wanda tilts her head in confusion, but when I don't answer she shrugs

"We better get going." Jared mentions to break the awkward silence

"Yeah, so we can bug Ian more on the raid!" Kyle says laughing

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. It's going to be great playing but the Ian game!" Ian says sarcastically

Wanda, standing next to me, pushes herself on her tiptoes to whisper something in my ear.

"Don't worry, when you get back we can purposely bug Kyle with sounds of pleasure that he's not getting anytime soon from Sunny…" I can feel the heat on her cheeks

I guess Wanda wasn't as innocent as I thought…Probably Melanie's fault…


End file.
